Diminishing Soul
by Sillusion
Summary: After the Yondaime had survived sealing the Kyuubi, he sent his son Naruto out of Konoha under the protection of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune. Now at the age of twelve, Uzumaki Naruto and his foster family return. HIATUS!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have a lot more money to spend. "Disclaimer no Jutsu!"**

Summary: The Yondaime survived sealing the Kyuubi, and he sent Naruto out of Konoha under the protection of an Erotic Novelist, Chronic Gambler and aspiring Godaime Hokage. Now at the age of twelve, Naruto and his foster family return.

Author's Notes: The theme for this saga of the story is Asian Kung-Fu Generation's song: "Uso to Wonderland". If you haven't already, can you please review and/ take part in the poll on my profile? If it's not too much trouble anyway.

* * *

Long ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed, outliving the oldest of humans. With one swing of a tail it would cause earthquakes and destroy mountains. With another, a tsunami would initiate or volcanoes could erupt. To counter the Kyuubi, Ninjas gathered to fight it. But none could match its power.

For reasons unknown, the nine tailed fox- king of the tailed demons, Kyuubi, had set its sights on a hidden ninja village that was still recovering from the third ninja war. The village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. The death toll was enormous, and it had been rising in count with every passing second.

"Hold it here until the Yondaime arrives!" roared an injured Jounnin as he whipped his head up to face the red demonic mass in front of him. He wiped his forehead clean of blood and sweat before running full pelt, and becoming no more than a blur of dark green in his attempt to occupy the powerful monster fox. Another ninja was thrown back a few meters away from his comrade.

"Don't let it get any closer to the village!" He shouted, as he felt his head spin for a moment. He corrected his movements, caught his breath, and leapt back up to clash with the beast.

The strongest of all the ninja the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage - sealed the Kyuubi in a battle to the death. By doing so he created an impossibly bright light which fazed through the Kyuubi, enlightening the night's red brilliant sky.

But his technique failed.

Dying on the battle field, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure lay by the tremendously large toad Gamabunta- The head of the toad summons. The Yondaime's blond hair which normally defied gravity somewhat was plastered onto his forehead in sweat, and he was flat on his back with his flame-designed white coat lying in an undignified heap next to him, beside two medical ninja, who were fruitlessly attempting to heal his wounds.

"You really screwed up this time, Minato." The toad said piteously before bowing his head in respect.

"Rin… Hiniateru… You can't heal this…" The blond Hokage said, his words were meant to protect them, even so close to his own death. "You have to let me go."

Rin glared directly at her teacher's broken body, her hands outstretched in and covered in an effervescent glowing light.

"Rin… I'll tell Obito how you feel when I see him in the other world." He muttered softly as Gamabunta puffed away with no more chakra to bind it to the Earth. The glaring stopped, and the light vanished. Hiniateru, the pregnant Hyuuga stared at the blond Hokage for a moment. Half out of incredulity and half out of pity. Pity for the Hokage whose eardrums might explode from the soon to be yelling Medic-Nin... Who was about to explode with anger, and incredulity for him wanting to die in such a fashion.

"You idiot Namikaze!" Rin shouted furiously, "in situations like these, I'm the boss!" Her voice deepened into a growl, "now, shut up. If you don't- Hokage or not- you'll die faster!" The Yondaime shrank away as Hiniateru felt a sweat drop slide down her face.

'I'd better not get on the wrong side of Rin…' the white eyed woman thought with worry as she began subconsciously inching away from the volatile medic-nin.

"Hinia-chan, have you got enough chakra to keep going?" Rin asked her softly, her eyes on her sensei's heaving chest. His breathing was slowing down.

"I'm okay Rin. I can keep going." Hiniateru confirmed, placing her hands above the Hokage's bruised abdomen. Rin stiffened as she felt a familiar presence behind Hiniateru.

"No. You can't." A cold voice came from behind her.

"Tsunade?" Rin spoke aloud in wonder. She caught herself quickly, and shook her head to remove all traces of awe. Tsunade was a famous medical ninja, she was Rin's idol. Rin's deep auburn hair settled on her shoulders and she gave Tsunade a set glare. "And your point being here is…?"

"Well, Sarutobi-Sensei asked me to help him keep these Ninjas alive." The voice replied, her cool tone now had a hint of mirth.

Rin restrained her pride for the moment. Who better to look after her teacher, the man she respected the most, than the legendary medical ninja?

"Help him; I'm starting to lose it here anyway…" Rin said, her piercing hazel eyes focusing on Tsunade's very own.

"Starting? Rin- you've always lost it. When you were made Minato's subordinate he must have dropped you on your head in the bell test…" The blond carried on casually. Tsunade wasn't just any ninja. She was a medical ninja with "Inhuman Strength", perfect Chakra control and self-healing… She could heal any wound. Remove any poison. And she could do it fast.

"Uhh, Tsunade, how did you get here so fast?" The Hyuuga interjected, stopping the oncoming fight. "Last I heard you were in Southern Wind Country."

"Jiraiya summoned his fastest summon, Gamashabu (Quick Toad) to get me here. He's conferring with Sarutobi. I'm here to stabilise the conditions of the Ninja that have been wounded." She said, answering all possible questions that could have branched off from a short answer. "Help the others." She paused. "…Hiniateru, is it true that pregnancy holds back the mother's Byakuugan?"

"Yes, otherwise I'd have been of more help today." The Hyuuga replied softly, "so far all I've done is get in your way."

"This is true." Tsunade said in her un-restrained and matter-of-fact way. "Oh well, support Rin's medical jutsu while I focus on the Hokage." The two ninja left slowly, with Rin throwing dark looks at Tsunade, and Hiniateru dragging her slightly so they could do their duty.

"So Minato, lets see what's wrong here…" Tsunade said briskly forming some hand seals, then pushing an even amount of Chakra through his body.

"Naruto!" The Hokage hollered in realisation, jolting up. "I forgot about him!"

Tsunade gave him one of her trademarked looks of disdain. "What the hell are you talking about Namikaze? Ramen at a time like this?"

"No, the baby! Uzumaki Naruto! The only way to defeat Kyuubi… I sealed it inside Naruto." He said quietly, his voice dropping down to a whisper. "Why am I alive?"

"You were dying. But I brought you back." Tsunade said, intentionally neglecting to mention the others who healed him. His words quickly registered in her head. "You were meant to die?"

"I had summoned the Shinigami to take my soul in order to destroy the Kyuubi's physical body! Its spiritual form was then transferred to Naruto!"

"Then… What went wrong?"

"I don't know… Wait. Where's Kushina?" Yondaime asked suddenly his tone urgent.

"Kushina? The Whirlpool ninja? Kushina?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"Yes, we… We're engaged- Where is she?" Minato sputtered, as he felt a red tinge creep up his neck.

"Really?!" Tsunade questioned in amazement… Unwittingly placing more chakra than necessary into the technique she was forming.

"Tsunade pay attention!" The Yondaime said loudly, through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, well what do you know? The added Chakra seems to have healed your wound."

Tsunade said thoughtfully, "even though it isn't visible I can't be sure. Head to the hospital, I'll deal with a few of the wounded here on the battlefield first."

"-Kushina!"

"I don't know where she is. Careful, your blood is spilling out."

"But Tsunade," Minato said softly, putting his beloved aside for now "what about your Haemophobia?"

"… Well… I can't be afraid of it forever. And I can't just let everyone die now can I?" She said slowly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll look around for Kushina too. Just go to the hospital and I'll see you there soon."

"Okay. Hey, Tsunade... Can I go and see Jiraiya before we go to the hospital?"

"Jiraiya's with Saru-Sensei. See him later..."

"... You're not the boss of me."

"You want to test that theory, Hokage-teme?"

* * *

It was late at night, and at Konoha's only hospital, the Hokage was getting down to business…

"Ugh, Yondaime, control yourself!"

"Ah… Why are you making this so hard for me woman?!"

"Unh! Stop… Right, there!

"Please… I'm so close!"

"Please! Right _stay_ there!" The woman growled then pushed the blonde Hokage back into his hospital bed, "STAY RIGHT THERE! I know there are a lot of things you have to do- or think you have to, but you almost died. Stay still. Stay in bed… Or I promise you… This will not be as pleasant a stay as you'd like."

Following all the commotion came a minute of uncomfortable silence. The Medic-Nin in front of the Yondaime was in her early twenties, and had bubblegum-pink hair. She had a pale face, which had now been dislodged by an angry pink. A call echoed through the hall: "Nurse Haruno!"

"What?" The pink haired Medic-Nin called back angrily, her Inner-Haruno yelling a 'Hell Yeah!' in her head as she struggled to compose herself.

"Don't you 'What?' me Harienju!" Tsunade scolded; Harienju Haruno blushed and stepped back. "There's a new set of patients in the hospital. I'd like you to take them each to a room. I've already stabilised their health, they just need a week or two to let the healing settle."

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Harienju said, saluting.

"Uhh… Harienju? How's your baby been? I heard you recently procreated with some civilian." Tsunade asked curiously. She had heard of Haruno's skill with basic medical techniques, and she was certainly impressed. Not just anyone could be a medical ninja.

"Little Sakura's fine. I had here taken out of Fire country by her father when we heard of Kyuubi's oncoming assault…" She replied vaguely.

"Good to hear it, Harienju. It'd be a shame to lose a future medic." Tsunade replied sweetly, turning back to Minato. Haruno stared dumbly at Tsunade's back for a moment before realising the conversation was over, and leaving to do as she was asked.

* * *

"Sarutobi-Sensei are you sure you want this to happen?" asked a tall white haired man. He was adorning a red ninja suit and a Hitai-ate that read: "Oil." The white haired man continued talking with an older man. "I mean, we've lost many valuable ninja today! If Tsunade and I leave then you won't have anyone strong enough to fight off rival villages. Every Hidden Village knows about the Kyuubi's attack. They won't have any qualms in slaughtering Konoha in our absence!" He took a deep calming breath. "Have you thought this through?"

The ninja who the white haired man referred to as Sarutobi nodded. "Jiraiya, it is time that you realise something. You cannot remain here forever. As one of the legendary Sannin you have a duty to become stronger than me! And as I no longer have the paperwork of a Hokage weighing me down, I can train as well. By travelling with the boy and Tsunade you could grow more as a ninja than you do here." He paused and thought for a moment. "I expect you back in around twelve years. This is your briefing. An ongoing S-class mission to discover exactly what Orochimaru had planned around Uzumaki Naruto."

"Planned?" Jiraiya asked; his expression grim. One of his eyebrows raised in an expression of confusion. 'What could Orochimaru-rori (paedophile) want with Naruto?'

"You don't know?" His sensei asked with surprise. "Haven't you wondered who his parents are?" His voice was incredulous. 'I hope he sees the link…'

"Naruto is Minato's son. I named the boy, and it's only logical the Minato would seal it into his son. The blond hair… The strength of chakra…" Jiraiya reasoned with himself carefully. 'I would have noticed a genjutsu, but it's never _really _been my strongest point.' He sighed while rubbing his head.

"… He's not his son. Technically, he's yours, Tsunade's, mine, Orochimaru's and Minato's relative." Sarutobi listed, counting off his fingers.

"… EH!?" Jiraiya exploded with questions, "I swear Sarutobi, I've always used protection!"

"Calm yourself…" Sarutobi said, trying to relax his pupil for a moment. When Jiraiya wouldn't quieten down, the Sandaime tried one last thing. "Oi. Shut up Toad-Licker." Jiraiya opened his mouth to retort angrily then gave him a look of disgust.

"I hate that insult…" He muttered with chagrin, "Explain Sensei."

"Naruto… Is like Tenzou, Orochimaru's experiment with the Shodaime (First) Hokage's DNA. Except Naruto was created in a series of experiments using aspects from _our_ DNA, and we found the result- The Uzumaki boy- in a passage way leading from one of Orochimaru's old laboratories."

_Flashback_

A group of three ninjas ran through the under passages and sewers of Konohagakure, Sarutobi in the middle had summoned Chakra to his feet so no noise would be heard from the water, while two ANBU ran on the grimy walls. "We're closing in on Orochimaru, stay alert. Tsunade and Jiraiya won't be here to back us up this time." Sarutobi said to alert them of the seriousness of the situation. The two ANBU nodded and slowed down to let the Sandaime take the lead, as he slowed his sprint to a walk. He pushed open the door and the ANBU charged in ahead of him.

Sarutobi stepped through the frame, and into the room. He looked around at the walls- Covered with books and lethal potions. He then looked towards his genius pupil who had slain an ANBU without batting an eyelid. Sarutobi stared deep into his student's snake-like eyes. They showed surprise. The former Hokage thought back on his training with a frown and rebuked himself in his head.

'Eyes. Eyes that had malice and ambition. I knew that he had those eyes within him. I knew, and I pretended not to notice. It was still an era of war and he was strong. A genius with potential. A once in a decade genius. That's why I wanted to believe he would inherit my strength and will. The will of fire. But my optimism created that; and this situation.' He had thought, before making the Ram hand seal. He channelled Chakra through his body, waiting for the Sannin to make a move.

Orochimaru stared at him for a moment, before anger flashed through him. He gave a glare of pure loathing and muttered: "Are you going to kill me Sensei?" Sarutobi began by biting his thumb.

'Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep. Come forth Enma.' "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Sandaime called in response, his jaw set in resolution. A plume of smoke burst next to him which revealed the white-furred monkey king Enma. The ANBU at his side gave a start; he brought his hand to his Kunai. Orochimaru eyed Enma with indifference. His piercing gaze turned back to his mentor.

"But _can _you do that?" He rasped, his eyes widened in a moment of insanity as he rushed forward. He made a fleet of hand seals and pushed Chakra outwards.

'… Tiger. Ox. Dog. Rabbit. Snake?!' Sarutobi thought quickly, he recognised the seals and protected himself from one of Orochimaru's strongest wind techniques. The Hokage pressed his chakra onto his skin making it as tough as steel for a moment, which turned a potential mortal wound, into a paper cut. The remaining ANBU next to him was cut to pieces by the chakra filled gust and the books and chemicals on the walls were ripped and blown up- Stopping them from finding what Orochimaru had been researching. The Snake-Eyed ninja flitted with intensive speed past his Jounnin-Sensei and stopped at the door.

Enma watched the Sandaime freeze up; he decided to wake up his summoner. "Kill him Sarutobi!" He roared in anger, "Now is your only chance!" Orochimaru's head turned slightly, to watch the actions of the aging ninja. He did nothing. The snake-user smirked as he felt Sarutobi's eyes on him.

'The weak minded fool! I'll tear him _and_ Konoha apart in our next meeting!' He thought savagely, as the Sandaime pictured Orochimaru's younger self in the psychopath's place. A smiling genius Gennin looked up at him. A Gennin whose smiles didn't reach his eyes.

He ran fast through the sewer not bothering to hide his sound, as Sarutobi let out a shuddering sigh. He felt moisture gather in his eyes, and turned away from Enma. "…Sarutobi."

"I couldn't kill him." He choked on 'kill' and felt himself walking forward in a daze. Enma looked at him with worry then let out a sigh. "Call on me if you need me Saru." He disappeared in a plume of grey smog and left the elderly ninja alone in the laboratory. Sarutobi looked around and over at the table lit up in the centre of the room.

The Sandaime steadied himself, and moved his bloody hand from the table. He yanked his hand away when he felt electricity running through his fingers and watched as an invisible seal became visible. A snake's head in the darkness opened, revealing a cave-like-hole into the next room.

He was glaring dangerously at the room in front of them. It was… Another corridor. This meant more walking and suspense. Sarutobi cursed Orochimaru's name.

"I knew he was evil… But this? Orochimaru has disappointed me." Sarutobi sighed, rubbing the side of his head. He did not want to walk all day. He was already tired enough. 'I'm gettin' to old for this shit.' He thought with a groan. 'Ram… Snake… Tiger…' "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said distantly, giving the clone orders to go to the Yondaime to alert him of what he had found. 'Who knows _what _he could have left waiting in the depths of Konohagakure.'

Sarutobi frowned slightly and opened the door, slowly. 'It's rusted over, and the movements are slow and heavy. It seems Orochimaru hasn't been here in a while.' He pushed the door forwards and opened it up, only to have a pungent smell crawl up his nostrils. Two words that matched the stench sprang immediately to his mind while his eyes adjusted to the new lighting in the room. 'Blood, death.'

_End Flashback_

"As I continued down the passage, I found..." The Sandaime's voice broke momentarily. "Machines filled with monstrous creations, and people. All dead. Except for one woman who was huddled in a corner."

"Who was it sensei?"

"She was an unidentified villager; and she was pregnant. Apparently Orochimaru was experimenting on her with some form of a technique, but he corrupted her memory to stop the Yamanaka Clan from learning his secrets." Sarutobi paused in a way that made Jiraiya believe he was just attempting to gather suspense.

"She went through a twisted, unnatural pregnancy. Naruto had already been growing in the womb for one year once I had found her. She was pregnant for two years in total. It was a cruel and terrible ordeal. The labour went quickly. Naruto was out in such a short amount of time, that her body went into shock from the sudden change. It seemed like a poison or illness in her body was some how initiated the second Naruto was born. She died with what looked like a cursed seal, after having many convulsions and problems with each key organ. She had passed on only minutes later."

* * *

Jiraiya and Sarutobi were now seated in the office, with the former ninja poking a small blond baby in the forehead.

"Act your age Jiraiya." Sarutobi said dryly before taking Naruto out of the man's large hands.

"Fine… So you were talking about Naruto's DNA?" Jiraiya said with the utmost seriousness he could muster.

"Yes- there are many unusual features that are all too similar to the traces of DNA that Konoha has of its' past Hokage. Naruto holds a relation to the Shodaime, Nidaime, myself and the Yondaime Hokage. This means that he theoretically could become one of the strongest ninja we ever produce. Combining that with the fact that he holds the Kyuubi, and you can see that Naruto has potential greater than anyone."

"I see. It's all coming together, in a place that's not here." Jiraiya said dryly, "Sarutobi-sensei, you should look at Naruto as a baby rather than a business investment. I think it's time you stepped down from active duty in Konoha's office, and entered an advisory capacity."

Sarutobi looked surprised for a moment, and then he let loose a chuckle that made Jiraiya grin sheepishly.

"I meant no disrespect, Old man." At this, the ancient ninja known to enemies as the "God of all ninja" only laughed harder.

* * *

The two men had gathered themselves together, and were now sitting at the table with sake in hand. The baby Naruto lay asleep in his crib.

"So what actions are you going to carry out? Other than Tsunade and I taking him away for Konoha for protection." Jiraiya asked curiously. 'I bet the old man's thought up some crazy scheme to keep Naruto safe.'

"I have none. I trust that you and Tsunade will be able to prepare him for his eventual return to Konoha." Sarutobi said with a sly twinkle in his eye.

"Sandaime, Jiraiya-Sensei!" Called a voice from outside the Hokage's office. The door opened quickly and the Yondaime Hokage entered swiftly, followed by Tsunade.

"Sarutobi. Jiraiya." Tsunade said, nodding at them in greeting. Jiraiya suddenly felt nervous.

He had realised that when Sarutobi revealed that Tsunade and he were going to raise Naruto outside of Konoha _together_ that she was going to have a very… _Strong_… Reaction.

"I'll be back soon; I'm going to check on the Council members' safety." Jiraiya said quickly, thinking of a feasible lie to get himself out of Tsunade's line of fire.

After all… When Tsunade has a strong reaction, you don't want to be around. The white haired perverted hermit leapt from the window frame and started on his way. He was a mile away from the Hokage Tower when he heard an explosion.

"YOU WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO TRAVEL WITH SOME BRAT AND A PERVERTED BASTARD! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SARUTOBI?!"

Jiraiya sighed with exasperation. "…"

'Yep.' He thought with an internal laugh, 'It's definitely better to be away from Tsunade when she has that kind of reaction. But then again, maybe the word 'strong' is too weak a word to describe one of Tsu-hime's monstrous bitch fits.'

* * *

A few hours and a ruined Hokage's office later...

They stood at the gates of Konoha. Some of the strongest ninja that the village had yet produced: Tsunade, her apprentice Shizune, and Jiraiya. Shizune was busy with a chakra control exercise (she was balancing a brick on the tip of her foot as well as one on the tip of her finger), Jiraiya was holding Naruto in an awkward fashion, and Tsunade was busy trying to think of ways to escape Jiraiya's presence. With Shizune and the baby, of course.

After all, 'that pervert couldn't be trusted with a baby.' She thought with narrowed eyes, before stepping on his left foot and yanking the baby roughly from his arms. Jiraiya glared at her before pulling an arm back, ready to punch her for the uncalled assault when he was 'rudely interrupted'.

"Tsunade! Jiraiya! Shizune!" The three looked up, only to face the current Hokage. The Yondaime (Fourth). The blond man looked at Jiraiya's raised fist and shook his head slowly. The white haired hermit gave him a look of loathing before growling at him.

"She started it!" The old man whined pitifully. Tsunade gave him a look promising more pain and muttered something that sounded akin to 'oh great, you told mommy on me.'

"She might have started it, but I'm finishing it." The Yondaime replied with an audible sigh.

"Are you trying to boss me around brat?" He said angrily, incredulity was mixed in somewhere along the line.

"Pretty much, Ero-Sensei." Minato said, already bored. Jiraiya grumbled back something that sounded a lot like 'I hate that kid…' and the Hokage smiled sincerely.

"Sandaime and I have finished discussing the situation of Naruto's upbringing. We have written out this scroll for you to look at while you're out on the road. It's all for the best, we think. We want him back in time for his Gennin exams, so don't take too long. It would be preferable if he came back beforehand, so he could build relationships with his age group. If he did that, he'd obviously be better off but I would understand if you would want as much time with him as possible." He finished his monologue with a knowing smirk that quite frankly, scared Jiraiya and Tsunade. Shizune on the other hand looked delighted.

There seemed to be only one stream of thought through her head…

'Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies.'

The mantra went through her head until she inwardly squealed at one thought. 'Baby in ninja clothing. Cute!'

Shizune's thoughts then strayed from the baby that they would be travelling with, to the lessons she would begin with Jiraiya, as well as Tsunade from now. As she watched the unfolding scene around her, (Jiraiya shaking his fist at his ex-pupil, who was openly laughing at him with Tsunade) she began to have second thoughts about convincing them to let her receive more training.

_Flashback _

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama… I would like to further my training as a Ninja." Shizune said as though she were finalising her thoughts by saying them aloud.

"Yeah? And how do you want to do that?" Jiraiya said absentmindedly.

"I want to do that by… By studying under both of your teachings!" She said with determination.

"Shizune? What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade said with authority. "As a medical ninja you will need to be focused on one teaching!"

"Tsunade-sama… I am not saying that you are a bad teacher, after all you've taught me everything I know! You've taught me well enough for me to know how to pursue my dreams… Which I now know…" She trailed off, her eyes scrunching together.

Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a questioning look with each other before turning back to her.

"…"

"I want to be Hokage one day!" Shizune finished, her dark eyes opened; onyx eyes that normally held a friendly glow, and softness. They now burned with determination. "And to do that… I'll have to not only know the medical ninjutsu that you specialise in Tsunade-sama, but I will also need to know the ninjutsu of another master, like Jiraiya-sama! I don't just want to heal people… I want to protect them, so they won't ever have to be healed in the first place!"

_Flashback_

The dark haired Ninja looked upon her new sensei and her _other_ sensei (she had learned to never say or even _think_ 'old' while she was around Tsunade) and she _knew_ that one day she would be able to become the Hokage.

Shizune had unwittingly set many paths of fate into motion. Because of a simple step towards a dream, she had changed the possible outcome of the lives of many. The sixteen year old bowed to the Hokage duo that stood at the gate, and proceeded to follow her masters through open gates of Konoha, and past the Kyuubi's injury to the countryside. She had so far managed to keep to the speed her new mentors set, which in itself was an incredible feat.

Jiraiya looked down at the scroll given to him and his eyes flickered to the bright red seal at the bottom that was "Sandaime" in kanji. It looked oddly like a stamp. Jiraiya inwardly smirked 'that lazy ass, he can't even be bothered to write his name anymore.' He then read the scrolls contents and his eyes widened in astonishment. He began to fully appreciate the Yondaime and Sandaime's brilliance when he read of their plan. He then traded with Tsunade and held the baby while she read the scroll.

Tsunade had more or less guessed what they would try to do, and she knew that if she were in their shoes that she would do the same. The Yondaime would spout off a story to the village about how he had a child month before the attack and how he had sent him away for his own protection. The Hokage would then give them various pieces of ninja information about 'near misses' with other village's attempted assassinations. He would pass all the news he gave of Naruto onto his caregivers so if they met with any Konoha-nin, they would be able to act the part. Tsunade stopped reading and tossed it to her student who she knew would be interested.

Shizune then read about what Naruto should have learned in terms of jutsu, history and knowledge. The Yondaime wanted Naruto to learn the basics of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Medical Jutsu. He wanted top levels of chakra control as well as knowledge of the past Hokage. He wanted complex ninja strategies taught to Naruto, along with knowledge of famous Bloodline limits, anatomy and basic psychology. She grew a bit worried. Surely the Hokage were asking a lot. 'But then again… Naruto will be expected to know these things. He will be the Hokage's one and only son. And even though no one will know it, he is the container of the Kyuubi, and he will be capable of using _incredible_ power.'


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: As the Manga might as well be "Sasuke" I guess it comes down to me to write "Naruto"- Even if I don't own it.**

**Summary:** The Yondaime survived sealing the Kyuubi, and he sent Naruto out of Konoha under the protection of an Erotic Novelist, Chronic Gambler and aspiring Godaime Hokage. Now at the age of twelve, Naruto and his foster family return.

**Previously in Diminishing Soul:** Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuuriki to the Nine Tailed Fox- Kyuubi, is the genetically altered son of Konoha with no real family; he shares the genes of the Sannin, the Yondaime Hokage and Sarutobi Sasuke. In an attempt to hide his roots as a Jinchuuriki and experiment at the hands of Orochimaru, the Yondaime: Namikaze Minato decided that he would legally adopt Naruto as his son. But for the boy's own safety and for practical purposes, Naruto was sent away from their ninja village of Konoha to be raised and trained by Jiraiya, Tsunade and their equal student Shizune.

* * *

Tsunade was furious.

Jiraiya was giggling.

Shizune was shocked.

Naruto was very satisfied.

A soiled diaper lay before the three ninja. Shizune thought back to the first time they had encountered Naruto's creation and smiled.

_Flashback_

"How can something so adorable create something so foul?" The dark haired student screeched as she held her nose together with her fingers to block out the stench.

"… Before we can teach the boy to be an ace-ninja, we'll have to potty-train him first." The white haired pervert Jiraiya said with a dry tone.

"I hate children!" Tsunade snarled dangerously, "you are no exception- you got that Naruto?" The baby looked at her questioningly. This only spurred her on. "I hate you!"

The three ninja were in the market when Naruto decided to drop the 'atom bomb'. Presently Tsunade was raging with other women in the market giving her judging looks and muttering things along the lines of: 'What an irresponsible and immature mother.'

Tsunade heard this. And it only goaded her further. "Look at what you've done brat! Because of you my reputation will be ruined!"

"… Shizune, do you think that Tsunade realised that she ruined her reputation herself with her _very_ suggestive nickname?" Jiraiya said as he leered lecherously at the large-breasted blond.

Shizune gave him an innocent glance. "Suggestive?"

"She's the 'Legendary Sucker' Shizune." Jiraiya said wagging his eyebrows for added (unneeded) perversion.

"I bet she made Dan a very happy man before he passed on…" the toad-summoner continued with reminiscence. "Did I ever tell you about the time I walked in on them doing ana-" He stopped talking immediately. He noticed that Tsunade had stopped shouting, and was dangerously silent.

"Ji… Rai… Ya…" Tsunade said ominously. Jiraiya trembled in fear.

_Flashback _

Shizune looked askance at the baby's 'guardians' and watched them stand up with hesitation.

"Shizune, you attend to Naruto. Tsunade and I are going to discuss the boy's upbringing by ourselves to prevent further distraction." He began to turn, thought better of his action and his eyes found her looking apprehensively down at Naruto. "If there's a problem, flare your chakra. We'll be back soon."

"Right." Shizune affirmed she understood and then she began the gruelling process of changing baby Naruto.

* * *

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said taking a sip of her sake "don't kid yourself. We'll be the kid's parents. Just by doing this favour, we might get involved in some horrible domestic argument."

"How do you mean?" The toad summoner responded dim wittedly.

Tsunade exhaled angrily. "Looking after a boy his whole life while his father sits in a village that the boy is meant to swear loyalty to- Despite never living in it? It'll be a difficult situation."

"You're right. But I've already considered that." Jiraiya said with a smirk, "I thought you meant something 'underneath the underneath'. Kind of like: How will Minato feel when we return to Konoha and his 'son' doesn't love him like he would love us?"

Tsunade's features softened. "Minato probably already knows all of this. He's one of the geniuses of Konoha remember?" She broke off, and swirled her sake in it's' dish. "He's Konoha's Kiroi Senko (Yellow Flash). The man who dominated the last Ninja War. We don't need to worry about him." She glanced back up at him and saw he had been visibly comforted by what she said.

"Right. But back to Naruto himself, Minato and Sarutobi had a list of what they wanted from him. How will we handle it? When should we start teaching, what should we teach first…? I'm not good at planning things." Jiraiya trailed off, "I'm better at spontaneity."

Tsunade smiled and said "luckily for you, planning is one of my strong suits. We'll be fine Jiraiya. We always are." He smiled back at her.

* * *

Shizune finished with Naruto and set the boy back in her arms, cooing at him.

* * *

"I've always loved you Tsunade." Jiraiya said suddenly. The lights had been turned off, and the barman had vanished through a door leading to a backroom. Thunder crashed outside.

Her eyes widened, "I've always loved you Jiraiya." They embraced.

* * *

Shizune peered out of the window. Naruto had fallen asleep in her arms. Rain piddled down from the sky, pooling in the city they had cooped up in after they had brought Naruto with them.

'Isn't it funny that your future's been decided while you're this small? … It's funny. But at the same time, it's so _sad_." She looked down at the boy with the greatest sympathy, and love.

* * *

Jiraiya left his fantasy, and saw Tsunade sitting in front of him, still smiling. The bar was still full of people, and he could never say what he wanted to. He stood up steadily, dropping money on the table and he gave Tsunade his hand to help her to her feet.

She took it, and she felt a tingle run through her which she hadn't felt in so long. '_Dan_…' She felt guilty. She dropped Jiraiya's hand as though it were coated in poison. He couldn't hide the pain from his eyes, even if his face was blank. Her guilt intensified, and she made to apologise.

"Listen, Jiraiya-" Tsunade began, when he interrupted her.

"Shizune's flared her chakra!" He said quickly, as fear tore through him. 'I hope they're okay.'

They sprung through the door, and charged through the rain back to their hotel room.

* * *

Shizune screamed. A flash of metal. Silence.

The assassin laughed, "I thought she was a student of the Sannin?" He said rhetorically. "Too easy." He nudged her lifeless body onto its back. Shizune's face wasn't twisted into a grimace of pain that he was so familiar with.

"Shit!" He shouted in shock and frustration. Shizune stuck her tongue out in a taunting motion, as a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) struck him through the neck through the side with three Senbon needles.

"Damn straight I'm a student of the Sannin." She retorted with every bit of satisfaction. Jiraiya and Tsunade burst into the apartment in time to see her Kage Bunshin disperse into a flourish of smoke, with her getting back up to her feet.

"Attack?" Jiraiya said shortly. Tsunade felt another pang of grief, his voice was cold.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama, I was capable of defeating him. This just proves it- All of my fears have been justified. We're being watched. Either somebody knows of Naruto's heritage outside of Konoha, or" she turned the enemy ninja over to see his headband. It identified him as an Iwa (Rock) ninja, "or Iwa wanted to eliminate me so they don't have to fear having another ninja like the infamous Namikaze Minato." She said scathingly.

"Don't worry Shizune, this just means that we'll have to up your training." Jiraiya said in a careful tone. His voice made Shizune and Tsunade look at him and they understood what words he had been careful not to say. _We'll be looking for them in the mean time. Be careful. _"Tsunade-shishou I understand that you want to train me, but where's Jiraiya and Naruto?" Shizune questioned, "I thought that because of that attack we would be more tightly knit than ever."

* * *

Tsunade laughed, "No worries Shizune. I'm not concerned about anymore attackers. Jiraiya's at the Playgroup with Naruto. We think it'd be good for the boy to interact with other children of his age."

Shizune nodded, "Right. So what are you going to teach me?"

"I'm going to teach you the properties of poison techniques and how we use them in batt-" Tsunade was cut off in her speech by a sling of shuriken aimed directly at her chest. Her eyes widened at the barrage, and she immediately ducked to the floor. 'Jumping doesn't provide any manoeuvring, and going to the side could give the enemy the opportunity to flank me.'

The enemy appeared before her in the form of a female ninja from Kumo (Cloud) Village. The light that glinted from her headband blinded her for an instant, and Tsunade was momentarily vulnerable. The ninja took that moment. She stabbed Tsunade in the chest with two Kunai in one hand creating an explosion of blood.

… Or so she thought.

"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique: Food Cart Destroyer.)" A massive toad, the size of a small whale plummeted down from the sky, crippling- if not killing the ninja outright.

Jiraiya let out a smirk. "We knew he'd take the bait." He stood next to Shizune and Tsunade. They had been under an intense illusion technique to make them appear as trees, while they used clones to distract the ninja. "These're definitely rookie ninja. They know nothing of tactics."

"Rookie ninja?" Tsunade pondered. She was struck by realisation. "They're trying to earn fame in their villages! The child raised by the Sannin most likely has a high bounty. They're treating us like a giant practical joke!"

"So there's one thing that's struck me outright though." Shizune said, with Naruto in her arms once more. "And that's how Konoha has very bad relations with these countries. Not only that, but I'm positive that those ninja were working together."

Jiraiya shot her a dangerous look. "Shizune, are you saying that you think that Kumo and Iwa have created an alliance?"

* * *

A group of ninja hidden in shadow shot up in surprise at this.

"We have to silence that girl."

* * *

"I'm certain. In fact, I think the group of ninja hiding in the woods over there will support my conclusion." As if on cue, dozens of ninja shot from the trees to appear in front of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune. "Umm… I didn't know there would be this many." Shizune sweatdropped.

"Tsunade, you take that half- I'll take the other. Shizune, run. They're all at Jounnin level, some might get past us. Head to Suna (Sand) or even Konoha if you have to!" Jiraiya said calmly, beginning a set of hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique.)"

A large toad erupted from smoke next to Jiraiya, "Hey J-man!" He greeted, "good to see you!"

"Likewise. Shizune? What are you still doing here? Go!" Shizune's eyes widened in terror.

'_I have to protect Naruto_!'

* * *

Shizune raced through the plains and into the village the group had recently occupied; Naruto was weeping as she leapt through and over buildings, and dove around and under people. She could feel them coming. She spared a glance behind her- she could see them coming.

'They're here!'

* * *

Tsunade raised her fist and walloped the first ninja who dared to get close to her. They died on impact. "Who's next?!" She yelled, diving at them. The ninja who were previously fearless squealed in terror.

* * *

Jiraiya had demolished his group within seconds with his newly developed combination technique he used with the toad he'd summoned. It was deadly, and it had left only one survivor.

He stood on equal footing with the Novelist at a similarly great height. He was equipped with not only monstrous muscles, but a sword and an angry disposition. His Iwa forehead protector glinted in the sunlight.

The sun was slowly setting.

* * *

'How did they get here so quickly? It must be true. Iwa have been trying to recreate the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) that made the Yondaime win Konoha the last Great Ninja War!'

A flicker of silver shot towards her. Her eyes widened.

'How's he doing this?!'

Naruto continued to sob.

* * *

Tsunade finished breaking her daily number of faces before she approached Jiraiya and his stare-down partner.

"I can see I'm more than outmatched." The Iwa ninja said, before rolling his shoulders carelessly. "… But I'm not one to think of the outcomes of my fights!"

The ninja shot forward with surprising speed, blasting dirt and grass away from him as he shot like a bullet towards Tsunade and Jiraiya.

He took one swing with his sword, and seeing them both dodge it, he hid a smirk.

Then he continued with his momentum, and ran straight past them.

The two members of the Sannin shared a look of confusion, before one of realisation.

'Shizune!'

* * *

The brunette steadied herself after she regained her balance. 'I'm outnumbered. This sucks.'

Shizune was stuck in a formulaic triangle-assault. She had no form of escape, as whenever she tried to dart past one, he would use a defensive technique while the others would use a combat technique. Shizune thought quickly, and decided on the idea.

She gathered Naruto up into one hand, and threw him with all her might into the air.

She then lifted her sleeve, before pressing a trigger of a metallic mechanism on her arm. Poisonous needles collided with two of her enemies. They dropped to the floor- the puppet's strings had been cut.

She formed a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) without speech and that very clone caught the baby, and darted through one of the houses close by. As the ninja showed signs of wanting to follow, Shizune decided to put him out of commission. He just wouldn't give up. She sucked in a deep breath, before forming a bizarre single seal.

The ninja examined it carefully, and drew up a blank.

"Sui Kiichigo! (Acid Raspberry.)" She gurgled the name of the technique as she expelled a ghastly green liquid from her mouth. She held a dull smirk as she watched the ninja writhe in pain as his face melted away. It was her most dangerous technique, but it took a lot of chakra.

"Ooh! You killed all of them?" Another ninja stood a few paces away from her. He was heavily muscled, and he carried a _very_ big sword.

He was different from the others. He moved with grace and power, and his onyx coloured eyes bore into hers.

"But can you kill _me_, Kiichigo (Raspberry)?" He muttered huskily, before dragging his sword across the ground, and swinging it to rest on his shoulder. "Or will I kill you first?"

He vanished without a trace, and Shizune was hastily made aware of the fact that it was a battle situation.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade bounced towards Shizune aboard the travel-toad known as Gamashabu. The scenery blurred past them as they waited, hoping that Shizune and Naruto would be safe.

* * *

"Throat, lungs…" A hoarse whisper carried through the heavily shaded alleyway. "Liver, spinal column…"

Shizune froze. 'He's playing with my head- he's listing my vital parts!'

"You're a pretty girl." The voice echoed again, portraying his morally-deprived nature. "Kiichigo." Shizune felt his breath on her neck. Her hand darted to her side, and she let loose a strap that held her senbon.

Shizune felt the sword's pressure against her back for a split second, and she let her body fall forwards to avoid being torn in half. Her battle-dress was torn, and blood trickled thinly down her body. She spun herself around and slid the senbon between her fingers before throwing it accurately at the brute's sword-arm. It made it useless within an instant, and Shizune disillusioned herself by thinking that she was safe momentarily.

The ninja's foot broke two of her ribs with a tenacious kick, and she winced in pain; holding back her screams that could draw innocent bystanders into their fight. A thought then came to mind, as she decided to create healing chakra in both of her hands, resting one on her ribs, and sharpening the other into a scalpel. 'It's normally only used with medical intentions, but I'm sure I could sever his nerves with this!'

She launched herself backwards creating more distance between the two, and kept her scalpel at the ready.

"I won't let you take him."

"Take him? You misunderstand. I am after _you_."

* * *

Gamashabu swam by the distorted images of the city, as Jiraiya and Tsunade prayed for Shizune's safety.

'She's not ready to fight a ninja of that calibre. Not yet.' Jiraiya thought. 'She's a powerful medic, but she has yet to show potential in combat above Chuunnin standard. And that man… He's an elite Jounnin. He's known as "Iwa's Chinsa Surapneru" (Sediment Shrapnel.) And he's listed in Iwa's Bingo Book as the third most dangerous ninja in Iwa.'

* * *

"Why are you after me?" Shizune asked, stunned.

"Because you are the first person to realise that Iwa and Kumo have formed an alliance. You need to be eliminated. The brat is just a side-mission. We were only intended to gather information, but you opened your mouth. You're a fool." The man smiled, yanking the senbon from his arm with a grimace.

"You think _I'm_ a fool? I managed to disable _you_!" Shizune said with sarcasm, her ribs slowly feeling less tender.

"You're also a fool because you assumed that I primarily fight with a sword. I'm just training with it to become a well rounded as a ninja. My true talent lies in…" The Chinsa Surapneru stopped. He gave Shizune a cruel leer. "Well I think it's better that you figure out what my true talent is while you try to defend from it."

He then began a long and complex set of hand seals. _Using only his left hand_.

The brunette gazed warily at the man, fully aware that it's not natural for a person to be able to do that. 'He's definitely stronger than me. I have to wait this out until Tsunade and Jiraiya arrive. They're close by.'

"Ninpou: Chinsa Ryuudou! (Ninja Technique: Sediment Flow.)" He finished with a hand seal that Shizune had never seen before: His hands were spread in a triangular shape, with both thumb tips meeting to form the corners, and the index fingers meeting at the top.

But before Shizune could fully grasp the nature of this seal, water pistoned from it at incredible speed. With small rocks that swam inside the tide acting the part as bullets. Shizune's eyes widened before the attack hit her easily and quickly, propelling her through the wall of a nearby house.

She didn't stand back up, and her eyes didn't open. Rubble lay around her broken body, as her Kage Bunshin dispersed on the roof of that same building, dropping baby Naruto onto the tiled surface. Naruto cried all the more.

* * *

The toad stopped in its' movement.

Jiraiya and Tsunade jumped off of Gamashabu's side.

They had felt Shizune's chakra leave her body slowly, painfully, and almost theatrically.

They had arrived. And they were pissed off.

"You know who we are, don't you?" Tsunade said, taking steps towards the Iwa ninja.

"Yes. I know you are the two remaining members of the Sannin loyal to Konoha."

"Did you know how much we cared for our subordinate?" Jiraiya said, taking one of Tsunade's trembling hands in his own.

"I did not."

"We love that neurotic bitch. No matter how much of a wet blanket she is." Tsunade snarled, before disappearing from the Iwa nin's view. A sickening punch struck the back of his head, tearing it almost clean off.

"Tsunade, I'll get Naruto. See if you can resuscitate Shizune."

* * *

Hours later, and Tsunade was still working on waking Shizune- who had been placed in a coma. All of Shizune's bones had been fixed, and Tsunade had little chakra left.

And even though Shizune was currently unmoving, two positive things had happened: Iwa and Kumo wouldn't be a problem anytime soon, and Naruto was finally safe.

Jiraiya was working on their destination. Tsunade wanted to be as far away from grassy plains as possible, and Jiraiya had just the place in mind: Snow Country. But to get there from their current position, they would first have to travel through Rice Country on foot, to the Wave Country to travel by boat to the Land of Snow.

It would be a long journey, and because of that, they would need to wait until Shizune woke from her coma. Or if it was concluded that she ever would.

Jiraiya stood up, and left the plans. He needed to check on Tsunade. He entered Shizune's room, and watched as Tsunade let a tear roll down her perfect cheek, as her final drop of chakra was forced into Shizune's body. 'What a way to spend Naruto's third birthday…' He thought glumly.

* * *

"Raikage-sama, I present to you: The honourable Tsuchikage-sama." A nameless ninja said with a deep bow, before disappearing back into the shadows of the office.

The one known as the Raikage stood before the Tsuchikage, "I'd like to thank Gatou enterprises for funding our developments, and allowing us to use their base of operations to meet like this."

The Raikage nodded. "As would I."

A small man with pointed features, and a stout body chuckled. "You're very welcome."

"However as the team that was spying on the Sannin never returned, I am withdrawing from the alliance." The Tsuchikage said placidly.

The Raikage was shocked, "Why? When we've come so far?"

This proved to be a mistake, as anger flashed within the Tsuchikage's eyes. "But you didn't lose your son in that last battle. Did you, Raikage? Konoha is too much for us to handle right now. I refuse to lose anymore of my ninja to a cause like this."

"Do you?" The Raikage sneered, "Well I'm afraid that if you won't ally now, then we never will."

The Tsuchikage looked at the Raikage piteously, "you will never forget how Konoha made a fool of you, will you?"

"They did not fulfil the agreement of peace! The man known as Hyuuga Hiashi broke into Kumo, stole many documents and files, and assassinated the former Raikage! And all at the age of fifteen!" He raved, temporary insanity coursing through him. "I will avenge that man, my beloved superior…"

The Tsuchikage sighed, "We've all suffered losses from Konoha. Suna, Iwa, Kumo… Oto (Sound)." The men shared a knowing look.

"I suppose. But I beg you to continue our agreement." The Raikage pleaded.

"I will not. You still have a complete force; you have only lost a few of what I like to call 'Fodder-nin.' I will not let my village be destroyed by Konoha. We have no hope of beating them, even with our alliance." The Tsuchikage resigned.

Gatou looked on between the two men, "But you can't just stop now! Don't forget all of the information you've given to me. You will continue to pay me, alliance or not." The short man said with a hint of trickery in his watery eyes.

"I didn't forget." The Tsuchikage said, before crumbling to the floor in a heap of mud, and appearing behind Gatou only to slit open his throat. "I will see you on another day, honourable Raikage." The Tsuchikage said.

He turned to leave through the open door, as Gatou bled onto the lush carpet. Then he spared a glance at the Raikage. "I advise you to watch out for the Snake-traitor Orochimaru. I know you have agreed to share some forces with him, but he's not to be trusted. I would stop the contact between him and your daughter. She's young, and she doesn't fully understand how dangerous that man is."

The Raikage snorted, "My daughter is as wise as she is beautiful. Not everyone's child is a failure ninja who can't handle the Sannin."

The Tsuchikage put a hand to his sword, ready to cut the Raikage into two pieces, when he felt another chakra presence in the room. Or to put it more accurately, ten more presences in the room.

"I do not come unprepared. If you will not join me, then you will not leave. And you have already made your decision." The Raikage said, clear insanity on his face.

"You've gone mad." The Tsuchikage said, with a voice that supplied scorn. "I'll take both your life, and your insanity."

* * *

Well, that's Chapter Two. The Tsuchikage and Raikage are intentionally left without description because I don't want to be contradicted by the anime/manga.

I have to say, I really like these two characters as well. I'm considering which one to kill off still (if either), but if you have a preference, let me know.

What do you think about my little Shizune-plot-twist?

And lastly, if you didn't understand fully, the first part of this chapter is with them with Naruto near the beginning of their relationship, but last part shows that he's three years old. This means that they were being watched by Iwa and Kumo for three years, and that Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't have much of a chance to train Shizune in-depth.

Please review. It gives me happiness.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: As the Manga might as well be "Sasuke" I guess it comes down to me to write "Naruto"- Even if I don't own it.**

**Summary:** The Yondaime survived sealing the Kyuubi, and he sent Naruto out of Konoha under the protection of an Erotic Novelist, Chronic Gambler and aspiring Godaime Hokage. Now at the age of twelve, Naruto and his foster family return.

**Previously in Diminishing Soul: **In an unexpected twist, Shizune somehow unearthed an alliance between two of Konoha's enemy villages: Iwa and Kumo. However Shizune was knocked into a coma by Iwa's Chinsa Surapneru after an assault from a surveillance team. Tsunade and Jiraiya brought about revenge with the Iwa Ninja's death, which in turn caused the Chinsa Surapneru's parent: the Tsuchikage to pull away from the Alliance with Kumo. In a blind rage, the Raikage attacked the Tsuchikage.

* * *

Tsunade dabbed at Shizune's head with a wet cloth while sorrow in rested in her eyes. She had yet to recover her chakra after her latest treatment, which meant that she would need to spend time waiting for her body to rejuvenate. But she couldn't wait for ever. The longer she left Shizune, the more chance there was that she would never be able to wake up.

'Please wake up Shizune.'

Tsunade held her student's hand in her own, and brushed the brunette's hair out of her eyes. She made a split second decision.

"Jiraiya, call Konoha. We're bringing Shizune in to the hospital." She said reluctantly.

Jiraiya looked upon her, his features hard. "Tsunade you're sure about this?"

"I'm completely sure."

The toad-summoner stood up from his chair, and progressed to the desk. He quickly brushed out a message to the Hokage regarding Shizune's condition and their course of action before summoning a messenger toad with blood from his thumb and a single hand seal.

* * *

The fallen Kage held his face in his hands, blood gushing from his eye socket.

Above him, the other Kage brought back his kunai ready to strike. "Have you any last words… Raikage?" He asked with malice.

"How? Iwa's a weak village. How could you beat me?" The Raikage moaned, with pain etched in every one of his face's creases.

The Raikage was a well built man with dirty blond hair and dark eyes. His skin was steadily growing paler as blood spurted through his fingers which cradled his wound.

"Iwa is statistically a weak village because of its' low numbers. But our individual skills are strong. You won't be making that mistake again, will you Raikage?" The Tsuchikage said with mirth, before slashing the Raikage's throat.

He slashed air.

The Tsuchikage's amber eyes darted around the room. "You're clever. I never knew you were proficient in Genjutsu, Raikage."

The Raikage's voice echoed back, "there's a lot you don't know."

"Indeed there is. I understand that you cast a Genjutsu to affect both my hearing and my vision? Clever." The Tsuchikage said with genuine praise in his voice. "But I will end you now." His voice was lilted and it held a rhythmic quality which matched his seemingly sunny personality.

"Oh?"

"Doton: Kibo Kujo no Jutsu. (Earth Technique: Structure Destruction.)" The Tsuchikage muttered, before his hands were encased with rock. He slammed his fists against the wall to his right, causing it to crumble inwards. Hairline cracks climbed along the other walls like a spider's web as the Tsuchikage escaped from the collapsing room through his newly-created door.

"Bastard!" The Tsuchikage heard the Raikage roar behind him, as the bloodied leader of Kumo fell into a pile of debris. The Tsuchikage eyed the damage he had caused and he considered Gatou's dead body. He would have to retrieve both corpses. He approached the rubble with a reluctant sigh. He had just killed the Raikage. Trouble was quickly approaching Iwa, and he had no idea how he could stop it.

His wisened and aged eyes closed slowly in realisation- he would have to ally with another village if he would be able to repel Kumo's forces. But who to pick? Konoha wasn't an option. Suna was already in an alliance with Konoha. That left him with Kiri (Mist), Kusa (Grass), Taki (Waterfall) and Ame (Rain). Taki and Konoha already had an alliance of sorts. Kusa and Ame were close by, but also had a peace agreement with Taki.

That left the Village Hidden in the mists. 'I'll need to set up a meeting with the Mizukage.'

* * *

A summoned toad, red in colour and as tall as a house appeared next to the Hokage's office. It was a surreal setting. Civilians that had been passing by pointed and waved at the toad, which waved gently back with its webbed hands. The street had been fully eclipsed by the toad's bulbous, warted head, and a retired Ninja who had been on a stroll muttered about 'irresponsible whippersnappers.'

The toad's tongue shot straight through the Hokage's open window, plunging a small letter into the already open hand of Namikaze Minato. Konoha's Hokage.

"Thanks! Give my regards to Jiraiya and the others." The Hokage turned and said with a smile dancing on his face.

"You're welcome, honourable Hokage." The toad bowed its head gently, before dissipating in a vast cloud of smoke. Awed surprise from the audience the toad had drawn echoed into the building and the Hokage's grin widened. Naruto's cradle still sat in the office. The regal but comfortable furnishings were sat just as they had been during the conversation Minato had with Naruto's guardians three years ago.

The Hokage flipped through a few lazy hand seals before applying a spec of blood to open the letter. Jiraiya was paranoid as usual. His eyes traced the curve and angle of every letter until the news registered in his head: 'They're coming back.'

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade led an entourage of toads and slugs, with Shizune lying peacefully on the back of her personal summon: Katsigi, who followed the Sannin carefully. The fire-red Toads carried enormous Wakizashi and Kodachi, and they were covered in thick platinum armour. Jiraiya jokingly named them the royal guard.

Naruto rode alongside them while gripping the antenna of a slug painfully. Said slug was sobbing hysterically. Naruto considered it a game, of course, and pulled all the harder. This resulted in Naruto being whipped off of the slug with a powerful catapult-like effect. After which, said slug collapsed into a puddle of ooze before vanishing with a powdery exit.

The blond child waited happily on top of a large boulder until the group reached him, and then jumped on another slug, which purposefully kept its antenna out of reach.

Luckily for the slug in question, Konoha was in sight. Unluckily for group, Kumo Ninjas just wouldn't stop trying to assassinate Shizune. Jiraiya tossed a dozen Shuriken with a sigh, each one striking its target. They continued on as if nothing happened, with Tsunade hopping lightly over the body of the leader with a spring in her step.

* * *

"Mizukage-sama, the Tsuchikage is at our doorstep begging for an audience with you!" The Mizukage's secretary called into his office- which was comprised of a hell of a lot of mahogany furniture, as well as a strange marking on the desk: The marking being that of the Sharingan.

"Oh?" The Mizukage voiced. "Then let his graciousness in." He finished with a simper. The office remained quiet for a moment.

The Tsuchikage appeared behind the Mizukage through the open window. "Thank you for your invitation."

The Mizukage showed no surprise, instead nodding sharply. "I understand that you killed the Raikage?" He said, his face fully blocked from vision due to a face mask. All that was visible was his short black hair. His eyes were hidden in shadow. Seeing the Tsuchikage's surprise, he continued. "You're here either to plead for an alliance, or to kill me as well."

"The Raikage's death was an unfortunate mistake. I am here to ally with you, in order to bring forward a stronger front against Kumo's attacks." The Tsuchikage said calmly, showing no signs of emotion.

"Why, oh why, would you want to ally with the Bloody Mist?" The Mizukage muttered with entertainment obvious in his voice, "I would hope that we are not your only option? I would have hoped that you would pick us due to our reputation as a _real _Ninja village."

"Both of those qualities led me to this village." The Tsuchikage reasoned, not wanting to offend his only way out of what could prove to be war.

"… I should hope so. But still! All is not lost, as I would be fully willing to ally my village with your own."

"You would?" The Tsuchikage said surprised in the easiness of the task.

"If you will do something for me." The Mizukage replied deviously. The Tsuchikage said nothing, and gestured for the Mizukage to continue. "I will join you in an Alliance against all forces, if you would join an organisation I have been forming. An organisation that is known as the 'Akatsuki.'"

Outside the office, the newly Academy-graduated 'Oni no Mizu' (Demon of the Mist) Momochi Zabuza listened to the proposition intently, albeit with wide eyes.

* * *

The Yondaime Hokage sat behind his desk with an internal grimace, and a very strained gin. An elderly Kunoichi sat in front of him, with squinted eyes, grey hair tied in a tight bun and beige overcoat covering her body. A lilac shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, and a dosing Basset hound lay in at her feet with a steady flow of drool pooling around her tasteless cream plimsolls. Crinkles were apparent laughter marks around the sides of her eyes, however judging from her appearance and ghastly personality- the laughter had stopped.

"It was nice meeting you." The Hokage said through a gritted smile, "I'll consider you for the job." The Hokage had explained to multiple nannies how a small red-haired child had been left and abandoned after the Kyuubi attack. These were auditions.

The woman sharply bowed her head before shuffling out the door at a snail's pace. The moment she had exited the office, with her Basset hound (the Hokage learned his name was "Teinei-kun!" from the woman's sharp barking command for it to catch up) trailing lazily at her heels; a flicker of chakra alerted the Hokage to the Toad-Slug Army entering the village.

The Yondaime had already set up a bed for Shizune. He hoped it would be to Tsunade's satisfaction.

* * *

"THIS IS NOT RIGHT AT ALL!"

Of course, the Hokage would not be so lucky. Jiraiya and Minato sat in chairs being berated by Tsunade. It wasn't the first time, and Jiraiya had his doubts that this would be the last. It would be a long day.

Naruto sat on the edge of Shizune's bed clapping his hands and roaring out at the top of his voice "Icha! Icha! Icha! Icha!"

A murderous look was apparent on Tsunade's face. She was pissed before, but now…

She cracked her knuckles, and fury was evident.

Jiraiya and Minato squealed like pigs.

* * *

"Akatsuki?" The Tsuchikage replied with confusion in his voice.

"Yes. It is an organisation that is comprised fully of S-ranked Ninja. Its' aim is to gather all of the Nine Bijuu (Mythical Tailed Demons) in order to use their power for Akatsuki's own devices." The Mizukage continued on, checking his nails for any imperfection. As if talking about gathering a terrorist-type group of Ninja were a common practice.

The Tsuchikage's brain was screaming, but he withheld all emotion. "Continue on. What is the power for exactly?"

"That…" The Mizukage said with the words on his lips, "is all we have time for today."

Outside the office, Zabuza was visibly disappointed. But now he knew what he wanted to do: He would serve under this Akatsuki. He wanted to be a part of this power. He vanished back into the shadows.

The Tsuchikage sat in silence. Gathering the Bijuu would be no easy feat, but it was certainly not impossible. The Tsuchikage opened his mouth to speak when the Mizukage cut him off.

"If we ally, that does not mean that all of Iwa is a part of Akatsuki. It just means that you would manipulate things to benefit us."

The Tsuchikage nodded. "I would manipulate my populace to turn a blind eye to your acts? Or that I would manipulate them to accept Akatsuki as allies as well as Mizu?"

"We would like to be largely unrecognised this early on." The Mizukage replied. "Other villages can't know what is going on."

"… Alright. If I receive full support of Mizu, then I am fully ready to ally our nations. Even if I am to become a puppet of Akatsuki." The Tsuchikage submitted, not fully understanding the agreement. A part of him didn't want to.

"It is done. You can now return to your village. Select a team of dignitaries that will visit Mizu on a common occurrence and I will do the same. I look forward to hearing from you… Tsuchikage." The man simpered once more, with an innocent smiling eye.

Feeling drained, the Tsuchikage began his long journey home. He didn't look forward to informing his advisors about what had just happened.

"Oh? And Tsuchikage. You cannot tell anyone about this agreement."

The Tsuchikage didn't look forward to having to explain to his advisors how Mizu would be helping Iwa out of the "kindness of their hearts."

* * *

"Don't worry Tsunade-hime; I'll be sure to take care of Shizune." The Sandaime promised his former pupil. The Yondaime had left Konoha shortly after organising a new room for Shizune in the hospital, and he was heading to Mizu. Word was that the Mizukage had big news about Kumo and Iwa's alliance.

Minato was pretty sure it was a trap, but he had left regardless. On the other hand, Jiraiya and Tsunade were preparing to leave Konoha themselves. Sarutobi would be back in charge. He was not thrilled. In fact, the well-respected God of Ninjas was grumbling.

"Whippersnappers and their lack of respect…" He went on grumbling. He sat at Shizune's bedside during the few hours he wasn't busy in the day. Tsunade had made him promise. She had then proceeded to drag off Naruto and Jiraiya, the child still roaring "Icha, Icha!" and Jiraiya coloured black-and-blue. Tsunade was bitter about leaving of course, but Naruto couldn't stay within Konoha for too long. And she couldn't trust the perverted man with Naruto, no matter how often the brat played mind games with her.

Shizune lay before him pitifully. Sarutobi knew what her aspirations were, and he knew that she wished to become Hokage. He also knew that she would never receive the title. While the Yondaime was alive, Shizune would never achieve success as Konoha's Hokage. Namikaze was, and is, a brilliant Ninja after all. And even a woman of Shizune's bravery and beauty would not change that.

Sarutobi felt sombre. She was training for no purpose. She was comatose because of the dream of becoming Hokage. She was almost brain-dead for no reason.

It seemed that the ambition of being a Hokage was indeed cursed.

'What a depressing thought.' He grumbled internally now. It wouldn't do for his negativity to rub off on her.

"Sandaime-sama, you called?" A light-toned female voice called from outside the room. The door slid open.

"Greetings, Hinia-sama." Sarutobi said with a large smile. The Hyuuga woman who stood before him was a kind, if meek beauty. She stood tall near Sarutobi's own height, and had her long flowing indigo hair tied behind her back loosely. She ran a well manicured hand through her hair- a nervous habit of hers- and smiled.

"It is nice to see you." She said politely. This phrase was one of courtesy. However Hiniateru always managed to make is sound sincere. 'She's a remarkable woman.' The Hokage thought, 'she reminds me of my late-wife.'

"Hinia-sama, I asked you to come here so you could check on Shizune." The Hokage said, his voice still kind, but with more professionalism.

"Shizune? Tsunade's back in the village?" The Hyuuga matriarch asked curiously.

"She was. In an attack, Shizune was defeated. Tsunade and Jiraiya then wanted to travel on. They'll be sending updates through a summons so that Shizune can find them when… If she wakes." Sarutobi said grimly.

"So Tsunade cannot heal Shizune? She can't bring her out of the coma?" The medic-nin enquired gently. "They're giving up on her?"

"No!" The Hokage said with a start. He saw that Hiniateru meant no harm, and he calmed himself. "No… Both Jiraiya and Tsunade care for Shizune. In fact, they are heading to the Land of Snow following a rumour that Tsunade heard about bringing patients out of a comatose state."

"That sounds great!" Hiniateru said happily, clenching her fists in happiness and partly in desperation. "They'll find a cure. They're part of the famous Sannin after all!"

Sarutobi could only nod. It was best to have hope. Even if there was very little one should have.

Shizune's Will of Fire would have to burn brighter than ever.

* * *

The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato shot through wildlife and forests with speed greater than any other. He vanished and appeared with great speed, covering distance larger than even speed experts could master.

And he always flew with a yellow flash.

'Kiri's ahead.' He noted casually, he weaved through more trees. 'The defences are low- intentionally so. Definitely a trap. Entering said trap will let me find out more. I need to find out more.' He thought with intensity. Waves crashed in his aquamarine eyes, and he shot through leaves faster than a bullet.

Namikaze Minato was determined.

He swam through the air in a translucent vision of gold, ducking through weak Gennin guards and feeble barriers. He felt that presence of evil before he saw it. The Mizukage.

In broad daylight the Mizukage was not concealed in shadow. His eyes were visible. The cruel eyes of a Sharingan user bore into Minato's own. And all Minato saw for several seconds was black and white.

'I will blend those monotone colours with a copious amount of red.' The Mizukage promised inwardly.

"So it's you? I knew it. Uchiha Madara!" The Yondaime called out, much to the shock of the bypassing Ninja of Kirigakure.

"So even inside my illusion you are still conscious? Such an impressive Ninja. And definitely worthy as a successor to the previous Hokage." Madara said slyly, a sharp glint in his eyes. "But you still do not compare to the Shodaime Hokage. No other man could ever hope to surpass Senju- Other than _me _anyway."

"The Shodaime? You hold a long grudge, traitor to Konoha." Minato said with a hard expression.

"Traitor? I was no such thing, whelp!" Madara snarled, "Pray to your Gods, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Who needs help with a tired old has-been like you? The Youth of today's world will conquer the old and irritable." The Yondaime replied with a scowl.

"Whatever, prick." Madara said before appearing before him to reveal the fury of the Uchiha.

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto filed around a small ferry quietly. Shizune had held the group together. She had been Tsunade's younger sister, Jiraiya's only daughter and Naruto's best friend.

Tsunade refused to shed tears about the youth's situation now, and she knew that the answers to all of her questions lay ahead in the snowy peaks of the mountains before them. Snow Country loomed over the viridian seas, and while it's enormous size appeared to be close… It was still far off. The journey through Fire Country had been quick, and boarding the boat took a surprisingly short amount of time as well.

It was obvious that whatever God above them wanted the trio to find a cure quickly. Tsunade only wondered why a God would be so interested in Shizune, when her beloved Dan and Nawaki had been equally worthy of life.

Jiraiya had high hopes for their journey into the frost, not only for Shizune; but for Naruto too. He sought new techniques that Naruto would one day be able to use in the Snow Country. He had a feeling they would prove their worth.

Naruto on the other hand was subdued because a seagull was watching him. It had been watching him for a while. He glared back at the bird, which in turn glared back at him.

The seagull was beige in colour, with small black-beady eyes. It didn't even look real.

Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't notice the seagull. Nor the man that created it, with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. The man stood at average height with a muscular build. The only odd descriptive factor regarding this man was the mouths that were built into his hands.

However they did notice the loud word he yelled:

"KATSU!"

It was too late.

The ferry erupted in a ball of flame, and waves crashed against the distant shore of the Snow Country's coast.

In the ocean's depths and underneath the piercing flame, viridian met vermillion. And the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox) awoke from it's three year slumber.

* * *

Hiniateru sat by Shizune's side keeping herself busy with her young daughter. Her beautiful toddler Hinata. Hinata was now three years old and she bounced happily on her mother's lap, while Hiniateru made "Googoogah" sounds.

The two were so enraptured with each other, that they did not notice a twitch of Shizune's fingers or the wincing expression.

Nor her steadily diminishing vitals.


End file.
